Assassin's Creed: Wahaya saquii
by Fanwriterf
Summary: In the Wild west of America, Templars search the land for pieces of Eden, which will help them gain control of the land, and only one lone Assassin with the help of Lawmen, and Outlaws can stop them.
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this Western A.C idea since I was a JR. in high school a few years ago, I really hope you all like it.

* * *

-Farmer-

-Outside of Fort Gibson- Shepard farm- 5/18/1878

The sun started to rise on the farm, it was surrounded by woods, the land was mostly grass, a few piles of dirt was stretched across the land like a scar, Close to the farm was the harvest that was ready to be picked.

James Shepard a man around the age of forty, He looked out the window with his blue eyes while scratching his mustache and goatee. The life of a farmer was hard work, he was reminded of it every time he looked at himself in the mirror by the bed, and He could also feel it in his bones. However the life of a farmer was a choice that had to be made. His past occupation was a bit more dangerous, not only to him, but to his family.

The bed made a squeaky sound, James turned around to see his beautiful wife Maria Shepard, Her maiden name was MCloud, and while it might seem Scottish or Irish, she was neither. Maria was in fact a Native Cherokee. She slowly sat up on the bed, she was still nude after their love making a few hours ago. She looked up at him and smiled her brown eyes and jet black hair shined in the light. Not like his mop of brown hair.

"Good morning love." He said to her, his voice a little hoarse, "Did you sleep well?" He asked her. She nodded and stood from the bed, her doing this made him wish they had curtains to put over the windows, even though no one was around for miles and they were surrounded by woods. Maria wrapped her arms around her husband and laid her head on his chest.

"Yes, I always sleep well when I'm with you." She said, When Maria and James first met she didn't know how to speak English, after they got married she started to learn. Twenty four years later she still had trouble pronouncing some words. Yet it is not an issue in the household as Maria taught all six of her children how to speak Cherokee, James tried to learn it, but never could. He knew the words, but could never speak them.

"Better wake the boys." James said as he looked back out the window, "It's going to be a long hard day." He said and turned back to his naked wife still in his arms; he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You should get dressed love." He said.

"I guess I do." She replied and leaned up to kiss her husband, after which she walked over to her dresser and started to put her cloths on, James made his way out of the room and into a hallway with two other doors, each belonging to his daughters, Martha, second eldest child to James, and Maria. Then there was Mia, the youngest child.

James walked past the two rooms, he didn't need to wake them, Maria would do that as they helped her with cooking, James walked down the hallway and downstairs into the living room. James made his way to a different hallway. In this hallway there are four rooms, each belonged to his sons, William, the eldest child. Thomas, the third eldest. Ethan, the fourth eldest. And then Elijah, the fifth eldest.

"Wake up boys, time for work!" James said loud enough for all to hear, He wouldn't need to call a second time and he knew that. His sons would be up out of bed and ready to great him before changing. William stood outside of his room.

"Morning father." He said, and then the other boys came out.

"Morning father." They said. But wait, there was one missing.

"Thomas wake up!" His father called out, he waited for a few moments and then walked down the hall and opened the door. "Thomas?" He said as he looked in, no one was in the room. James leaned away from the door and looked at his other three sons.

"Get dressed and get your chores done." He said and started to walk off.

"Father?" William called out, James turned around and looked his eldest son in the face, William was just about the spitting image of James.

"Yes William?" James asked.

"Do you need help looking for Thomas?" He asked, William was a good son, always asking his father if he needed any help, but there comes a time when wanting to help just turns into boot licking.

"No, I know where he is, just get dressed and do your chores, if you finish before any of your brothers do, help them with theirs." He said. William nodded and walked back into his room.

James made his way out of the hallway and back into the living room, he made his way from there to the kitchen and from there outside, a gust of warm wind blew at him, James ignored it as he made his way to the barn.

* * *

As James entered the barn he started to look around, he knew he would find Thomas in here.

"Thomas!" He called out, he then heard scuffling up in the hay bells, James made his way to the ladder and made his way up to the hay bells. It was there he saw Thomas.

"Thomas." He said, Thomas looked at his father with a look of fear in his eyes, you would have to be blind not to see it.

"H...Hello father." He said, James made his way to his son, Thomas looked more like his mother then his father, his skin was darker than his father's but much lighter than his mother's, His hair was black and his eyes were a light brown.

"What are you doing up here?" James asked.

"Nothing." Thomas said.

"Nothing?" James asked, "Don't lie to me boy." He said. Thomas looked up at his father, his eyes intimidated him so he quickly lowered his head.

"Nothing." He said again.

"Thomas awohali Shepard, I've known you for all your seventeen years, I know when your lying, and I know when you're telling the truth...And your lying, twice already, Lie again and I'll promise you will never talk again." He bluffed, if there was one thing James loved more than anything it was his children, he loved each and every one of them, he would never hurt them like he says he would. It was mostly to make them behave which it always did.

Thomas gulped and walked away back to where he was, he pulled out a box and handed it to James, James looked at it and realized it was his box from long ago. He then noticed small chips in the wood where someone tried to break it to see what was inside.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from this box Thomas?" His father asked, Thomas didn't answer and so James slapped him in the face.

"How many times?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry father." Thomas replied.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Then why do you keep doing it?" His father asked, Thomas lowered his head, "Go inside change, as punishment you'll be doing you're and your brother's chores today."

"But father!" Thomas cried out.

"Thomas, every action has a consequent, either good or bad, your action had a bad consequent, maybe after today you will learn to stay away from my shit, now go." He said, Thomas walked away down the ladder and out of the barn.

James looked at the old worn out wooden box, he sighed knowing he would have to waste time finding a new place to hide it, How Thomas knew to look for it under the house was beyond him. Thankfully he managed to stop Thomas before he was able to break the lock and look inside. Thomas didn't need to know what was in there, no one does. Maria was the only other person who knew what was in the box.

If Thomas was able to look into the box, James would have no choice but to tell him the truth about his past, why they had to move around so much when they were only children, why they hardly ever saw him. James forced the thought from his mind, it had no place in his head. There was far too much work to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Pond-

-Outside of Fort Gibson- Shepard farm- 5/18/1878

James made his way back inside just as his other sons were about to walk out of the house.

"Hold on boys." He said and they stopped and looked at their father, "Thomas has done wrong and is to be punished, his punishment is for him to do your chores for the day." He paused to take a breath and his other sons started to cheer at not having to do work today, or so they thought.

"However, I'm sure your mother and your sisters will need your help, you will help them today." He said and walked off, He could hear his sons groan about having to do kitchen work. Martha approached her brothers with a smile, she was a damn near spitting image of their mother.

"Well gentlemen...You heard father, I need...I mean mother needs this house swept from top to bottom." She said and grabbed the broom lying next to her," Let's see...Oh William you look like you would enjoy this." She said and handed him the broom.

"Don't be such a shrew Martha." He said and took the broom from his sister, "You forget who's oldest, we will do the work, but we don't need you being an ass about it." He said and walked off. Martha scuffed, she then looked at her younger brothers.

"Who will do dishes?" She asked.

* * *

James started to feel sweat pour down his face as he started to pick some of the corn that grew, it was the hottest day of the month, possibly the year. James looked over to find Thomas hard at work with the hoe. Thomas stopped for a second to wipe the sweat from his eyes. James set the basket of corn down and made his way over to Thomas. When Thomas noticed his father was approaching he stopped and looked at him. James grabbed his canteen of water.

"Here, drink up." He said and handed Thomas the canteen, they had been hard at work for five hours with little rest, yet it seemed like more work was getting done with only the two. Thomas had taken a drink from the Canteen and handed it back to his father.

James then heard the distant sound of horse feet, He turned around to notice a rider coming up to their property, James already knew who it was, Taylor Mayflower, daughter to Dikes Bigbae Mayflower, the richest man in the area. Taylor happened to been very close friends with Thomas for a years. James looked around to see that Thomas would be completely done with his and his brothers chores in a few moments. He figured the boy had learned his lesson.

"Alright boy, your friend appears to be on her way, and I'll admit you've worked hard. If you two happen to leave be sure to return before sunset, you hear me?" He asked. Thomas nodded.

"Yes father." Thomas said and placed the hoe on a cart, he started to make his way down the road where Taylor would end up. After a few moments she appeared on a white horse, she wore a fancy blue dress, she had dark green eyes and long red hair, she smiled at Thomas' sight.

"Hey farm boy." She said with a smile.

"Howdy rich gal." Thomas said trying to sound as western as he could, in fact his grandfather and grandmother from his father's side taught him and his siblings the "proper" way to talk. He talking all western always made her laugh, he figured it was because he was a half-breed.

"So what brings you all the way here?" He asked, Taylor slowly got off her horse.

"Well, the Fair is coming up in a few days, and I was wondering I you would...escort me." She said, over the years he had started to grow deep feelings for Taylor as she had deep feelings for him, however rich being with the poor was looked down on, so they had to keep their love affair a secret.

"It would be my pleasure." He said and smiled, Taylor smiled back at him and approached to hug him, until his body odor caused her to change her mind.

"Oh Thomas." She said and covered her nose, "Darling you smell quite foul." She said.

"Oh sorry about that, just got finished with chores." He said, "You know there is a pond around here, where we could swim for a while." He said. Taylor nodded.

"Lead the way my smelly farm boy." She said as she held onto his hand, Thomas always loved it when they were able to hold hands, they interlocked their fingers and walked off, her horse following close behind.

* * *

Thomas and Taylor made their way down the dirt road a little ways and came to a tree stump.

"Okay it's up here a little way." He said, Thomas and Elijah found this pond one day after they had snuck off from doing their chores. They ended up getting whopped badly by their father later that day for skipping chores, but it was worth it. Thomas would normal go there to be by himself when he was sad or upset.

Thomas and Taylor made their way into the woods following carvings in the trees.

"This pond sure is far." She said holding tightly to his hand, "And these shoes are killing me." She said, Thomas smiled and figured he should be a gentleman for his lady.

"Allow me to carry you my lady." He said and picked her up, holding her by the back and, legs.

"Why Thomas you're such a gentleman." She said and leaned up to kiss his cheek, she then started to lick her lips, "And very sweaty." She chuckled.

"Don't worry, the pond is just up here." He said and made his way up a hill, and on the other side was a pond, the water was clear stretching over twenty ft. Thomas sat her down on the ground, he made his way closer to the pond taking off his clothes. He was fully nude and jumped into the pond.

Taylor blushed at seeing him naked, although she had seen him naked many times before, just as he had seen her naked many times before. Thomas came out of the water and started to rub the water from his face, he looked up at Taylor and smiled.

"Are you coming?" He asked, Taylor smiled and slowly made her way to the pond.

"Are you trying to see me in the nude Thomas Shepard?" She asked, Thomas smiled.

"Would you like me to turn around so you may undress?" He asked, Taylor nodded, Thomas chuckled a bit and turned around. Taylor started to take off her blue dress, then her under garments and lastly her shoes. She step into the water and shivered at its coldness, she looked up to see Thomas was still turned around.

Taylor slowly waded through the water and was right behind Thomas, she stepped closer laying her head on his back and wrapping her hands around his chest, she kissed his back. She pulled away and he turned around, embracing her in a hug. He could feel the warmth of her body, as she could feel his. He gently pulled away and brought his hands to cup her face, he leaned down as she leaned up, and their lips met.

When they pulled away they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like years, yet neither of them were willing to break the connection, Thomas couldn't help but blush looking at her. There were many suitors who have already asked for her hand in marriage, each one she refused. Some even went straight to her father and asked hoping that would make things easier, which it did not. There was only one man and one man only that she wanted to be with, and she was already with him, holding onto him as he held on to her.

* * *

Bit of a slow start I know, but I really wanted to introduce the characters first, the next few chapters will also be a bit slow, but will speed up. Ill post a chapter or two every week.

please review and let me know what I think, I plane on going really far with this, and having famous Lawmen and famous Outlaws appear, some will help the main character, others will try to kill this main character. I hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

-The Dinner-

 _-Outside of Fort Gibson- Shepard farm- 5/18/1878_

William started to scratch his head as he tried to follow the recipe in the old cook book.

 _'Well...Let's see, I need two eggs, milk, flour, and honey'_ He thought, suddenly he was pushed forward as Ethan started to sweep.

"Watch what you're doing Ethan!" William said annoyed at his younger brother.

* Be quiet.* Ethan spoke in Cherokee, William sighed even more annoyed.

*I also speak Mother's native tongue moron.* William said in Cherokee.

*Not very well you dont.* Ethan replied, William started to get red in the face.

* I speak the language better than you do!* William shouted.

*You both speak it just fine.* A voice called out, the two brothers looked over to find their mother holding a basket of corn, *However I speak it better than any of you.* She said.

"Now then." She said in English, "Ethan apologize for bumping into your brother". Ethan sighed and turned to face William.

"I'm sorry." He said. Maria nodded.

"Good, Now William apologize for shouting at your brother." She said. William sighed as well.

"He started it." He argued.

"And I have finished it, now William do you have something to say to your little brother? She asked.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." He said hesitantly. Maria smiled and nodded at her two sons.

"Good, now Ethan continue sweeping, William will you help me shucking the corn?" She asked.

"I would mother, but I have to make whatever this is." He said and pointed to the book. Maria looked at the old cook book and called for Martha, a few moments later Martha came walking in with Mia, who looked more like their grandmother when she was little.

"Yes mother." Martha said, Maria turned around to face her eldest daughter.

"Will you please make the dough for William while he helps me clean the corn?" She asked, Martha nodded and then walked over to cook book. "Come along William." His mother said as she walked outside.

* * *

As William and Maria walked outside Elijah ran up to her and held out his hand.

"Look what I caught Mother." He said and opened his hand reviling a firefly. Maria smiled.

"Well that is something special isn't it my little wolf pup?" She asked using the little nickname she gave all of her children, mainly because she would sometimes call their father the great wolf, even though he has begged her to not call him that. Suddenly the firefly flew away with the gentle breeze, Elijah watched as it flew away.

"Aww," He said and lowered his head in disappointment, "It took me forever to catch that." He says with a pout, this caused Maria to chuckle and reach out her arms to hug him, she then kissed the top of his head and let him go.

"I'm sure you can catch another one if you try, I believe in you." She said which caused Elijah to smile, he leaned down to kiss her cheek and started to run off towards a direction of fireflies.

Maria watches for a second then sits down next to William who already started to shucking the corn by peeling the leafs revealing the yellow corn underneath. Maria then picked up one and started to peel the leafs off.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after the harvest? Your father said you were thinking of finding a job." She said, William shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet. There are lots of jobs available in New York city." He said placing the leafs inside an empty basket, he then looked up at the purple/reddish sky, "I'm sure I'll find something." He says, his mother looks at him and smiles, she then places her hand on his dark brown hair and starts to stroke it.

"You, your brothers, and sisters are my greatest achievements, you know that right William?" She asked, William nodded and smiled.

"You've only said that about a thousand times." He said, which caused his mother to smile.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it's not true, you know when I found out I was pregnant with you...I was so happy, so happy I cried for almost an hour. I was so afraid I would never become a mother." She said, William raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his mother looked into her oldest son's eyes and thought it best not to tell the real reason why she was afraid, maybe later in his life, when her is almost at its end, she would tell them all about her life, and how she met their father, but for now.

"It's just a thought many native girls think about, there weren't many men in my tribe...Not any good looking ones anyway." She chuckled. William laughed with her.

"I was always curious." He started to say, "Did you and father marry because you loved each other, or because you were having me?" He asked, "I know you two love each other now...You show it every time you see each other, I just want to know if I was the only reason you two married." He said. Maria placed her arms over his shoulder.

"I loved your father long before you were born" She started to say , " At first I couldn't stand your father, he was so arrogant and disrespectful to me and my people's way of life." She stopped.

"What made you love him?" William asked.

"One day He did something for me, something I dared him to do." She said.

"Which was?" He asked.

"She dared me to kiss her." He heard his father say, they both turned around to find James by the door. Maria smiled.

"My first kiss, by a white devil." She smirked.

"Oh darling you know that kiss is what made you fall for me, how couldn't it? After all look at me, I'm drop dead gorgeous." He boasted, Maria laughed. "Don't laugh, you couldn't take your eyes off me the whole time we knew each other." He said.

"Only because I was amazed someone could look so ugly." She laughed, this caused William to laugh as well.

"What was that?" James asked knowing full well what she said.

"I said I love you." She said, she then stood with the corn and handed it to James, "Here you go love." She said and they walked into the house. William was about to get up to until he noticed Thomas walking up to the house.

* * *

"So what did you do to make father keep us inside doing women chores?" William asked, Thomas made his way up to the porch, William could tell Thomas' hair was wet, and he could smell a small hint of perfume.

"I tried to open his secret box." Thomas replied.

"Again? Thomas why can't you just leave it alone. You wouldn't like it if any of us tried to mess with your stuff would you?" William asked, Thomas shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't help it, something about it just calls to me, like I need to get what's inside the box." He said, William smirked.

"That's the traits of a thief." William replied, Thomas looked down at his older brother.

"I'm not a thief William and you know that!" Thomas said loudly, William stood up not liking Thomas' tone.

"I didn't say you were a thief, I said you have the characteristics of one." He spoke even louder. Thomas lowered his head, he didn't want to get into a fight with William, every time they did, William would always beat him down and leave him bloodied and bruised. Thomas kept his head lowered and walked past his brother, who quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"By the way, you should wash up. I can smell Taylors perfume on you, and you know if I can smell it you can bet your ass father will too, and how do you think he will react to knowing you're fucking slutty Taylor Mayflower?" William asked. Thomas looked his brother dead in the eye, his fist clenched tight, every nerve in his body was telling him to throw the punch, he didn't care that William would beat him down. However he did not want William to tell father, if he did that he would never see Taylor again.

"She's not a slut, William...She's pure, as am I." He said, William chuckled.

"Really? Is that what she told you? Before she was with you she was with me, and I can tell you that she is no virgin." He said, and that was it, Thomas threw his fist as hard as he could at William square in the face.

William jerked his head away and ignored the pain, he then grabbed Thomas and threw him onto the ground, William spat blood out of his mouth and curled his hand into a fist and with the other he grabbed the back of Thomas shirt and jerked him up from the ground, William then slugged him in the gut.

Thomas doubled over and started to throw up, William then kicked him as hard as he could in the sides, Thomas grunted in pain as he rolled over grabbing his sides in pain. William then knelt down close to him and punched him in the face.

"STOP IT!" Mia shouted, William looked over to find Mia crying at the sight of her brothers fighting, "MOMMA!" She shouted and ran into the house, William turned his attention back to Thomas who was bleeding from his nose, William grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up.

"When are you going to stop being so weak Thomas?" He asked and let go of his shirt.

"What the hell are you two doing!" James shouted as he came running out side with Maria holding Mia who was balling, James walked to William and shoved him out of the way, James then knelt to Thomas.

"What happened?" He asked, Thomas didn't answer, he then turned to William. "What happened?!" He shouted, William stood straight.

"Just a little disagreement that got out of hand." He said. James stared at William, then turned back to Thomas.

"No dinner for either of you tonight, possible for the whole week!" He shouted and walked inside, Maria sat Mia down and rushed over to Thomas.

"Thomas are you okay?" She said with tears flowing down her face, Thomas didn't answer, which he always did after William had beat him down, he would remain quiet for the rest of the day, Maria helped Thomas up and helped him inside, but no before angrily glaring at William. William looked at the house to find Martha looking at him.

"Good going William." She said and walked inside, He then noticed Mia still crying.

"Why can't you two love each other!" She cried and ran inside.

* * *

Everyone except Thomas, and William sat at the dinner table enjoying their food. James took a bite from the bread along with corn and the potatoes.

"Mm, very good all of you, just delicious." He said and took a sip from his drink, "I should have you boys stay and cook some more." He said taking another bite from his food. Everyone was still a bit shook up over the fight. James noticed and shook his head.

"It's not the first time those two have fought, and I hardly doubt it will be the last." He said, "We shouldn't let their stupidity ruin the meal though, agreed?" He asked and looked around, it took a little while before everyone nodded.

"I heard the fair is coming up in a few days, do you think we could attend?" Martha asked, James took another bite and nodded.

"I don't see why not." He said and washed his food down with the rest of his drink.

"If we do go, will Thomas and William go too?" Ethan asked, James looked at his son and thought for a moment.

"As of now...No, those two will have to work hard to earn the right to go." He said and leaned back in his chair, and started to scratch his cheek. "Well, I'm worn out...Ill head on to bed." He said and got up then walked out.

* * *

Thomas laid on his bed and looked up at the celling, the candle by his bed was the only source of light, he liked watching the glare from the candle dance around the darkness on the celling, He took a deep breath and was about to call it a night when there was a gently knock at his door.

"Come in." He said, his door opened and Maria walked in, "Mother?" He asked as if something was wrong, Maria smiled at her son and closed the door behind her, she then held a plate of food from behind her back.

"Here eat it." She said and sat the plate on his bed.

"But Father said..." He was cut off when his mother placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I, your mother am telling you to eat." She said.

"I'm not sure." He said.

*Eat* She said in Cherokee, Thomas knew when she talked in her native tongue she was getting annoyed, so instead of her getting more upset he started to eat the food.

"So do you want to tell me what the fight was about this time?" She asked, Thomas shook his head.

"William's just a jerk." He said as he continued to eat. Maria sighed.

"I know...He was such a good boy, he took care of all of you when he was younger, but then one day he just changed, he's hardest on you I know, but he is still my son, my first born and I love him with all my heart, just like I love you, and your brothers, and sisters. Maybe him being stuck with people he's known for twenty-four years has weighed down on him." She said and wiped a tear from her eye, she looked over at Thomas and smiled, everyone said he looked so much like her, but to her he looked much like her father, a younger, whiter, skinnier version of her father.

"Are you finished?" She asked, Thomas looked down at his empty plate and handed it to his mother, "Good night my sweet little wolf cub." She said and kissed his forehead and walked out of his room. Thomas rolled back on his bed and continued to watch the candle glare on his celling.


	4. Chapter 4

-An unexpected Visit-

 _-Outside of Fort Gibson - Shepard farm- 5/19/1878_

James awoke to the sound of a horse pulling a wagon in the distant, James quickly got out of bed and looked out the window, there he could see a horse drawn wagon approaching the house, and he had no idea who it was. James quickly reached under his bed and dragged out a long wooden box, it was five feet wide and a foot and half tall.

James quickly opened the box and lying inside of it was guns, many guns. Revolvers, rifles, shotgun, even a musket. James pulled out one of the revolvers and loaded it, he then grabbed a Winchester repeating rifle and loaded it. He looked over at his wife who had awoken when he pulled the box out.

"Stay here." He said and walked out of the room, James quickly made his way out of the house, his heart was beating incredibly fast, the adrenalin was forcing him to remember his training, he stood outside, the morning sun had barely shown giving the land a blue hue to it.

James held the rifle tightly as the horse drawn wagon came to full view, he could see the driver, it was a man dressed in a black trench coat with a black cowboy hat on. The wagon was now at the front of the house, James held the rifle with both hands pointing the barrel at the ground, if whoever was driving the wagon was here to hurt his family, the man would be dead before he dropped to the ground. The wagon stopped and the driver turned to look at James, his hat cast a shadow over his face so James could not see it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" James said holding the barrel of the rifle up a little bit more to the driver.

"You dare point a gun at me boy?" The driver said with an old husky voice, James raised an eyebrow and lowered his gun, he knew that voice. How could he not? He had heard that voice his whole life.

"Father?" He asked, the driver raised his head and the shadow went away, and reviled a man who looked similar to James, the old man had green eyes and a mustache, his light brown hair was parted to the right. The man got off the wagon and approached James.

"Well?" He asked, James didn't know what to say.

"Well what?" He asked, the man laughed.

"Are you going to shoot me or give me a hug?" He asked and pulled James into a big hug, "Oh my boy it's so good to see you." He said.

"Father why didn't you send word you were coming?" James asked.

"Oh because I didn't want you to cause such a fuss on my account." He said, suddenly he turned his head a little.

"My, my." He said and used his hand to tilt his hat in a greeting gesture, *greetings Amadahy.* He said in Cherokee , James turned around to find Maria standing by the doorway, she was caught off guard being called by her native name.

*Greetings Christopher* she replied.

"Still as beautiful as ever." He said, Maria blushed.

"Thank you, I did not know you were coming." She said.

"Yes, well I sent no word, consider it a surprise visit." He said and turned to James, "Well are you going to help your father with his bags?" He asked, James handed Maria his rifle and pistol.

"Please put these up for me darling?" He asked, Maria nodded and walked off. James turned back to look at his father.

"What do you want?" He asked, Christopher raised his eyebrow.

"What? I can't visit my only remaining family?" He asked, James stared him down. "All right fine." He said and pulled out an opened letter and handed it to James.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A contact of mine handed this to me...Seems there will be a Templar meeting later tomorrow night in the city." He said.

"And? Surely you don't expect me to go?" James asked crossing his arms, Christopher sighed.

"Me and you are the only members of the brotherhood in this state, I'm too old now, I had trouble just trying to put a hat on, you're the only one who can find out what's going on." He said.

"No." James said, "I have a wife, and children and someday I will have grandchildren, I'm done with that part of my life father." James said, Christopher had a look of disappointment on his face.

"What of William?" He asked.

"Do not bring my children into this." James snapped back, Christopher looked up into James' eyes.

"You haven't train any of them James?" He asked, "Son who will continue our work?" He asked.

"Someone else, you and I will be the last Shepard's to be a part of the brotherhood." He said, Christopher lowered his head and nodded.

"As you wish." He said. Suddenly.

"Grandfather!" A voice called out, Christopher and James turned around to find Martha.

"Goodness look at you." Christopher said and walked up to Martha, he gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead, "My, my have you grown." He said. James stayed outside and looked at the letter, ever nerve in his body told him to forget about it, however a part of him was also telling him to read it and go out, one last time.

* * *

Christopher took a bite out of his breakfast meal and nodded.

"Indeed this is very delicious, thank you Martha, Mia and Amadahy." He said.

"Christopher please just call me Maria." She asked, she hadn't gone by her native name since she and James were married.

"Your true name is Amadahy and being so I will continue to call you by your true name." He said, Christopher was a sweet old man, but he was stubborn as hell. James came walking into the kitchen with his sons.

"Going to work on the farm chores are we?" He asked, James looked at his father before walking out.

"Yes we are, now Thomas, William remember what I said, if you want to go to the fair in a few days you have to work for it, after last night's bullshit." He said, both boys nodded and walked outside. Christopher turned around.

"Hold on you two." He called out, Thomas and William came walking back in.

"Father the boys need to..." Christopher held his hand out silencing James, "What bullshit?" He asked, no one answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that, speak up!" Christopher said with a loud intimidating voice. Christopher was a sweat man, but he could be a hard ass when he needed to be.

"Me and Thomas got into a fight last night." William said. Christopher nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"We disagreed on something." William replied. If there was one thing Christopher Shepard was not, that would be a fool. He stared at William.

"Really...Want to try that again without spewing shit from your mouth boy?" He said.

"Father." James cut in, "They are already being punished." He said, Christopher stood from his seat and placed his black hat on.

"I'm heading into town, I want you two to come with me." He said and pointed to William and Thomas.

"Father the boys need to do their chores." He said, Christopher looked at his son.

"And you expect me to carry what I get from town?" He asked, James started to grind his teeth together.

"Fine." He said, "Boys go with your grandfather." He said and walked out of the house. Christopher turned to his grandsons.

"Well...lets go." He said and lead them out of the house.

* * *

"William I'm sure you know how to drive a carriage?" Christopher asked.

"Yes sir." William replied.

"Good, you drive us into town." He said and started to get on the wagon, "Thomas, you will be the look out, you will inform us if anyone tries to attack us." He said as he sat down.

"What? Are we going to get attacked?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Possibly, you never know what can happen." Christopher said, "Now come on." He said, Thomas lowered his head and got into the back of the carriage, he then noticed a rifle strapped to the wall of the carriage, it had a hammer and lever, Christopher turned around to look at Thomas.

"See the gun Thomas? That's a Spencer repeating rifle, go ahead pick it up." He said, Thomas made his way to the front driver side of the wagon and unstrapped the gun. "I'm sure your father taught you all how to shoot right?" He asked.

"A little bit." Thomas replied, Christopher nodded.

"Alright do you know how to load a spencer repeating rifle?" He asked, Thomas shook his head.

"No sir." He said.

"Alright well here's how, this gun is loaded in the butt, now if you look you'll see a tube, turn it to the right and pull it out." He said, Thomas looked at the butt of the gun and found the tube, he turned it to the right and pulled it out.

"Alright now." Christopher said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a box of ammo and handed it to Thomas, "Drop seven bullets into the hole." He said, Thomas did as he was told, he opened the ammo box and pulled out a bullet and dropped it into the hole, after he dropped seven he looked up at Christopher.

"Now you slide the tube back in and lock it in place." He said, Thomas reached for the tube and slid it back into the hole, he turned it to the left and heard a click sound. "Next, you pull the hammer all the way back." He said, Thomas placed his thumb on the hammer and pulled it all the way back and heard a click. "Now for this part, you use the lever like you would a leaver action rifle, but don't do it now. Then you aim and shoot then repeat, hammer, lever, fire, now how do you load and fire?" Christopher asked.

"Pull tube out, put seven bullets into the hole of the butt, put tube back in and lock in place, pull hammer back all the way then use the lever action, then fire." Thomas said, Christopher nodded.

"Good boy, did you hear that William?" He asked, William nodded.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Good, now let's go." He said, William pulled the breaking lever on the wagon and whipped the reigns. The horses then started to move.

* * *

 _-Outside of Fort Gibson- -Willow cuff- 5/19/1878_

About thirty minutes later they arrived at the small town of Willow cuff, Christopher got out of the wagon and looked around, it was a small town made out of wood surrounded by trees.

"Any of you boys been to New York before?" He asked.

"No sir." William said as he walked next to Christopher," After the harvest I plan on looking for a job there though." He said, Christopher nodded.

"Like what?" He asked, William shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess whatever I can find." He said, Thomas came walking up to his brother and grandfather.

"So what are we getting?" Thomas asked, Christopher looked at Thomas and pulled out a list.

"Just a few things, Flour, wheat, sugar, salt. That's about it, now I want you two to stay close to me, you never know how badly things can turn." He said and started to walk off.

Thomas was walking when he noticed a saloon, he had never had any alcohol before, his father wouldn't allow it in the house, he was very curious about it and wanted to try it, Thomas reached into his pocket, he had a few coins that might get him a little glass of whiskey. He turned around to find his brother and grandfather walking into a general store. Thomas then walked into the saloon.

As he walked in the smell of alcohol hit him hard along with the smell of cigars, Thomas made his way up to the counter. The bartender looked old a dirty, he stared at Thomas with one blue eye and the other was a milky white color.

"What you want?" He asked clearly missing some teeth, Thomas pulled out his money and placed it on the bar.

"Shot of whiskey please." He said, the bartender looked at the money and scooped it into his hand, he pulled out a shot glass from under the counter and placed it on the counter, he then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured it in the shot.

"Enjoy." He said and walked over to another customer, Thomas picked up the shot glass and looked into the brown liquid, Thomas gulped and then poured the drink down his throat. Instantly his mouth started to burn and he coughed the whiskey up, which landed on a man's boots. Thomas continued to cough.

"Why you little Indian whore!" The man next to him shouted, Thomas looked over to find a man all dressed in black with a rough looking beard and a large scar down his face, "That was my boot you spat on injun." He said standing two ft. taller than Thomas.

"I apologies good sir." He said still coughing a little.

"These were good boots injun!" The man shouted, "Now lick them clean." He said, Thomas finally stopped coughing.

"I'm not going to lick you boots." Thomas said, suddenly the man pulled out a revolver and pointed in at Thomas' face, he pulled the hammer back.

"I said lick my boots!" He shouted again, Thomas could feel sweat coming down his face, his heart beat was beating faster, and faster. He couldn't help but think that this was the end for him.

"There won't be any need of that." A voice called out, Thomas quickly looked over and saw Christopher and William by the entrance. Christopher approached the man.

"This injun spat whiskey on my boots!" He shouted, "And the little bastard is going to lick it off." He said, Christopher then stood in between them.

"That little injun bastard you are referring to is my grandson, his name is Thomas, and he will not lick your boots." He said, suddenly the man placed the barrel of his gun at Christopher's head.

"Then maybe you will." He said, suddenly he heard the sound of revolver hammers being cocked. He looked down to find two revolvers being pressed against his gut, He looked up at Christopher who had not one speck of fear in his eyes.

"No...I will not lick your boots either, now unless you want to die over a pair of boots, I suggest you leave, because I am not going to die over it." He said, he then noticed the man's hand was twitching in fear. "Are you ready to die over a pair of boots boy? Are you ready for two holes blown inside of you that everyone here will be able to see what you ate for breakfast" He asked. The man gulped and slowly put his gun inside his holster.

"No." He said and walked out of the saloon, Christopher then holstered his revolvers and looked over to Thomas with a look and anger and worry.

"So do tell, what the hell were you thinking coming into a place like this?" He asked, Thomas didn't know what to say, any excuse he would try to give would only sound stupid.

"I'm sorry." He said feeling his grandfather's anger.

"Be thankful that I don't tell your father." He said and walked out of the Saloon, William waited by the door for Thomas to leave.

* * *

 _-Outside of Fort Gibson - Shepard farm- 5/19/1878_

Ethan and Elijah started to sweat as they went around the ground with the hoe.

"It sucks doing William's and Thomas' chores." Ethan said as he stopped to get a drink from his canteen.

"But father says hard work makes us strong." Elijah said, Ethan scuffed.

"I'd rather get strong doing my chores and my chores only." He said as he started to tear up the ground with the hoe, Ethan looked up at the house to find his mother sewing, she loved to sew, when she had nothing else to do that's what she did, sit on the porch and sew.

When each of them had turned five she made each of them a deerskin outfit to wear, much like she says her people use to wear, although they had all grown out of them except for Mia, every once in a while she would wear hers around the house.

"Get back to work Ethan." Elijah said tapping his brother's shoulder, Ethan looked down at Elijah and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm older than you." He said.

"Only by two years." Elijah shot back.

*Whore* Ethan said in Cherokee, Suddenly Elijah dropped his hoe and ran to his mother.

"Mother! Ethan called me a whore!" He shouted, Ethan then tossed his hoe down and chased after Elijah.

"I did not you little liar!" He shouted.

James looked up to find his sons complaining to their mother.

"What are those shit heads arguing about now?" He asked and he fixed a part of a fence that got torn down, as James started to tie rope around it to keep it in place his thumb rubbed across the wooden beam and caught a large splinter. James yanked his hand away.

"Damn it." He said and looked at the splinter that had dug into his flesh, James used his teeth to grab ahold of the splinter and pulled it out, as he did blood started to trickle down his thumb, he spat the splinter out and shoved his thumb in his mouth to lick the blood off. He then heard the sound of a horse drawn carriage and looked up, he saw his father and William as they pulled up close to the house.

"Bout damn time." He said taking his thumb out of his mouth and wiping it on his shirt, "I hate doing someone else's chores." He said and started to walk up to the carriage.

Thomas quickly walked out of the wagon and ran inside, ignoring his mother who tried to talk to him. William walked inside with a thing of flour over his shoulder.

"Thomas open the door." He heard his mother say, "Thomas please." She called out, William sat the flour down and walked over to his mother.

"Thomas just needs to be left alone for a little bit." He said, His mother looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, William didn't want to tell his mother what happened, he didn't need her to get even more worried than what she was, however he knew if he didn't she would keep bothering Thomas, and he didn't want that either.

"Thomas got into a little bit of trouble, but Grandfather took care of it." He said not telling her the whole story, he could see she was still worried but not as much.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to calm down for a little bit." He said and placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her away from the door. Knowing Thomas, he'll be in there all day.

William came back to the kitchen and picked the flour up, he then walked over to a storage room and sat it down, he then made his way back to the wagon and helped with the other store bought items.

* * *

At dinner everyone ate in silence, Thomas had stayed in his room the whole day, James was starting to worry that he might be getting sick, but William knew that was not the case, he had a gun pointed at his head today, and if Christopher had not been there, he didn't even want to think about it.

Mia was starting to get worried about Thomas, she loved her brothers and sisters equally but she always had a better connection with Thomas, he wasn't mean like William, and Ethan. Martha was okay but she was never good with saying the right words, and Elijah was only a year older than her, and he acted too much like a kid. Thomas just had a caring personality, he would sit with her and they would talk about how their days went, what they dreamt about, they always were there for each other when the other was sad, and right now she wanted to be with her brother.

"May I be excused?" She asked and looked at her father, he looked down at his youngest child and nodded. Mia scooted her chair back and got up, she pushed her chair in and walked away, She made her way down the hall to her brothers rooms, she walked up to Thomas' closed door and knocked gently, there was no answer.

"Thomas?" She said quiet enough so only Thomas would hear, "Can I come in?" She asked, there was still no reply. Mia gently turned the doorknob and opened the door. She looked inside to find he wasn't in there.

"Thomas?" She called out a little louder, she then noticed his window was opened, she looked out his window into the darkness. There was only one place he would be and Mia knew where it was. She quickly ran out of the room and slowed down once she got into the kitchen to not raise suspicions, she made her way to the front door and opened it.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Maria asked, Mia turned around and looked at her mother and everyone else who decided to look at her.

"I was just going out for a little bit." She said, James cleared his throat.

"Wait until William or Martha finish so they can go with you." He said, Martha turned around and could clearly see there was something wrong with her, Martha sat her knife and fork down.

"I'm finished, I'll go watch her." She said as she used her napkin to wipe her mouth, she stood up and opened the front door for Mia who quickly ran out.

* * *

"Alright Mia what's wrong?" Martha asked, Mia looked up at her older sister and grabbed her hand.

"I need to go find Thomas!" She cried and tried to drag Martha with her.

"What are you talking about? Thomas is in the house." She said.

"No he's not." She said and kept dragging Martha, Martha pulled her hand back away from Mia.

"What do you mean he's not?" She asked, Mia sighed.

"I went to check on him and he wasn't there...But I think I know where he is, please we need to go to him." She said, Martha rolled her eyes.

"Alright, lead the way." She said and followed Mia as she ran off.

Later they arrived at the pond, and sure enough Thomas was sitting by it, when Mia saw her brother she nearly cried.

"Thomas!" She cried and ran to him, Thomas was shocked when he heard his name being called out, it startled him so much he nearly fell off the rock he was sitting on. Thomas looked up to find Mia running to him, he quickly stood.

"Mia? What are you doing out here?" He asked as she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Could ask you the same thing." Martha said as she made her way closer, Martha and Thomas were not that close as he and Mia were, they got into fights as well sometimes, but never like him and William.

"I just wanted to be alone for a little bit." He said still holding onto Mia.

"But Thomas, you've been alone all day." Mia said with tears in her eyes, she must have been really worried about him. Thomas smiled a little and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know...But you know that's how I am." He said and kissed her forehead.

"So why were you upset when you got home?" Martha asked and looked at her little brother a little worried, they might fight sometimes but he was still her brother and she would always love him.

"It's...Kind of hard to say." He said, Mia had finally let go of him and looked into his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked as she rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes. Thomas sighed, he knew they would never let it go, they were too much like their mother in that way.

"When I was in town...Some man pulled a gun to my head and threatened to kill me." He said, Martha gasped and placed her hands over her mouth, Mia grabbed Thomas and nearly started to cry again, "Luckily grandfather was there to get me out of the mess...But being so close to dying...It's just messed me up all day." Thomas took a long deep breath and looked back dawn to Mia, he smiled as he strangely started to feel better as she hugged him. "But I feel a lot better now, I'm sorry if I worried you Mia." He said using his hand to hold her chin up. Mia quickly wiped a few tears from her eyes and nodded.

"It's okay big brother...As long as you are okay." She said. Martha walked up to her brother, she stood on her tippy toes and hugged him.

"Please don't tell anyone about what I told you, Father and Mother can never find out...unless it's by me." Thomas said, he could feel both sister nod yes.


End file.
